


[Podfic of] to the sky without wings

by isweedan



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10:48:36]</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/><i>Poe dreams of a blue-green tree.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] to the sky without wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to the sky without wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609887) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



> I MADE A THING. After two months, a lot of recording sessions in odd places, and many agonies of re-recording whole chapters it's FINISHED.
> 
> I am so pleased.

**Length** 10:48:36

\---------------

 **Download Full Work** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trashfire%20jesus.mp3) Right-click and save.

\---------------------

 **Chapter One** [Here](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trashfire%20jesus%20ch%201.mp3)

 **Chapter Two** [Here](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trashfire%20jesus%20ch%202.mp3)

 **Chapter Three** [Here](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trashfire%20jesus%20ch%203.mp3)

 **Chapter Four** [Here](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trashfire%20jesus%20ch%204.mp3)

 **Chapter Five** [Here](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trashfire%20jesus%20ch%205.mp3)

 **Chapter Six** [Here](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trashfire%20jesus%20ch%206.mp3)

 **Chapter Seven*** [Here](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trashfire%20jesus%20ch%207%20revised.mp3)

*lightly revised for sound quality 3/29/16


End file.
